Babies, lies and love
by mrschuckbass94
Summary: Chuck Bass is Chuck Bass and Blair Bass needs him to grow up
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I know I've already got one multi fic on the go but I couldn't help it this idea was just bugging me for ages! It's slightly similar to Together Forever in the beginning but trust me as it progresses they will be poles apart!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl

...

Hey B! Where is he?" Serena ran to Blair from the elevator, engulfing her in a hug.

"He's in the nursery," she said returning the hug "I just finally put him to sleep." She followed her best friend into the exquisite nursery Chuck had done.

"He looks so much like you." Serena said gently stroking the newborn baby forehead.

"Do you think? I think that he looks the spitting image of Chuck" she said in a hushed voice as to not disturbing the baby. "I mean look at his lips- I can already tell the Bass smirk will appear there." She grinned to herself- who would have thought that after all the games Blair Waldorf would become Blair Bass and have a child before the age of 22.

"I guess but his little wisps of chocolate brown curls are definitely you"

"True- he's the best of both of us." Blair grinned unable to keep the joy off her face at the thought of her baby.

"So what did you finally decide to name him?" Blair pulled her friend out of the room and led her towards the lounge.

"Theodore Charles Bass- it means divine gift in Greek, which is very fitting considering that's where he was –"

"Lalalala! I don't want to know yours and Chucks sex life" Serena covered her ears until she was sure Blair was going to stop.

"Fine I wasn't going to say anymore anyways. So S what is up with you recently?" Blair asked sipping her coffee.

"What do you mean?" The blonde stared at her best friend trying to find out what she knew.

"Oh not much" Serena breathed a sigh of relief, "only that Danproposedtoyouandyou saidyes!" Serena was shell shocked she hadn't plan on telling anyone about the engagement yet. "Why didn't you tell me S?"

Serena could see that Blair was slightly hurt by the assumed secrecy of the matter, "Oh B I was planning on but you only just got back from the hospital a few days ago and I didn't want to stress you out!"

"It wouldn't have... well it may have slightly if you said you were planning on having a 'Brooklyn' style wedding. But you would never do that would you S?" She asked sweetly.

"Ok B who told you about all this?"

"You mean how you plan on getting married in the city hall. Dorota did, who got told by Vanya, who overheard Dan telling Eric."

"I knew what you would say Blair, I was just trying to break it to you gently."

"How could you do this S? You know how much I wanted to be you're maid of honour and have the baby as a ring bearer it would of been so cute!"

"I know but Dan doesn't want the whole big wedding thing and well you saw SATC and we know how well it turned out when Carrie wanted the lavish wedding."

Blair looked in disgust, "Please S Dan is no Big and you're no Carrie- you're better you're Serena Van der Woodsen and you are going to have a fabulous lavish UES wedding!"

"You're right B I should get the wedding I want." She jumped up and grabbed her hand bag, "I'm going to tell Dan and start planning

"I knew you'd see sense eventually"

She walked Serena to the elevator, "Hey B where's Chuck? I mean shouldn't he be helping especially with Theo not even a week old?"

Blair's heart clenched, "He's had to rush into the office there's a big emergency apparently." She lied.

"Oh ok well make sure he pulls his weight" she giggled, "see you soon!"

Blair walked to the couch and sobbed she knew her husband was with someone else- every time he'd left her the last several weeks she knew what was going on. This wasn't something she could brush under the carpet and forget through purging- her son needed her now and she had to be strong enough to face up to Chuck. She knew Chuck wouldn't be back for a while so she decided to call Nate.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Nate, It's me Blair, I was just wondering by chance are you free today?" I shouldn't have to do this I shouldn't have to seek comfort from my friends instead of my husband, Blair thought.

"Yeah sure I'd love to come round is Chuck there?"

"No he left a couple of hours ago." She sniffled.

"I'll be right over." Nate said about to hang up his phone.

"Thanks." Blair replied.

"You're welcome, see you in a minute." He said hanging up.

Unlike Serena Nate knew what Chuck was doing and he was furious. How dare he be so selfish to return to his old ways while Blair was pregnant? And then have the ordasity to see her not even a week after his baby was born. Blair needed help and for once Nate could be the one to give it.

Blair checked on Theo and sat down looking at the image that was privately sent to her.

The caption read: Thought you should know.

And below was a picture of Chuck kissing a redhead on the thighs, who was stretched out on the couch of office, with his hands pulling down her panties. It made Blair feel sick – she had never expected Chuck to do this to her. She thought he respected her, she thought she was different to the whores. She was so absorbed in the picture and trying to figure out what she had done wrong she didn't hear Nate come in or say "Blair, I'm here."

"Blair" he repeated again walking over to her, when he could see what she was looking at he knew that whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be good. "Blair put that away" She stared back at him- shocked that she hadn't noticed him until he had grabbed the laptop.

"How long?"

"What?" He replied although he was certain he knew what she was talking about.

"How long has he been fucking girls behind my back?" she hissed.

"I'm not sure" he looked worried she'd only just been released from hospital 2 days ago after the c-section; she shouldn't be under too much stress. But he knew if he didn't tell her she may end up doing something far more dangerous. "Since you were about 8 months pregnant."

She collapsed in Nate's arms shaking, "who else knows Nate?"

"No one I promise I only found out by mistake" he'd walked in on Chuck making out with a blonde in the bathroom of some lame hotel opening that Blair hadn't been able to attend due to her high risk pregnancy.

"Why Nate? Why?" She was looking deep into his eyes to see if he was about to lie to her.

"I have no fucking clue, he's an asshole and you should have been with someone so much better." He held her closer rubbing her back trying to comfort her. "As soon as I found out I punched him in the face."

"That's why you two have fallen out?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you Nate... for being honest and there for me."

"Yeah well fortunately some of us have grown up in the last few years" as they were about to let go of each other the elevator opened.

Chuck stood there with a Tiffany's box in his hand to appease his guilt.

"Well what do we have here? Nathaniel, Blair care to explain."

"Chuck? What do you mean?" They hadn't been doing anything wrong if anyone needed to explain he did.

Chuck waltzed over to Blair, pulled her towards him and kissed her forcefully. His arms move down to her waist to show Nathaniel who she belonged to. Blair pulled away quickly shocked at the way he was acting.

"Nathaniel, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave me and my _Wife_ alone" Chuck glared.

"Chuck, who the hell do you think you are? You're scum Chuck and you don't deserve Blair" Nate said grabbing his coat from the coat closet, he turned to Blair, "call me if you want to chat or anything ok?"

"Yeah thanks again Nate" Chuck grew even more angry- how dare Archibald try and 'comfort' Blair. So Nate hastily left the apartment.

"Why would you need to chat with him Blair?" Chuck demanded

"Chuck don't you dare act jealous over Nate hugging!" She shouted pulling away from him completely.

"Why not Blair? Why shouldn't I be jealous and mad to see my wife being groped by her ex boyfriend" He said angrily.

"How dare you? You know he was just giving me a hug and he wasn't just my ex boyfriend he was also one of my best friends!" She said shoving him in the chest." If anyone has the right to be mad it's me!"

"What on earth are you going on about?" he said trying to keep his cool.

"I know what you've been doing or rather who you've been doing when you've been _working_" She spat back. His face looked shocked that she actually knew about his affairs.

She picked up the laptop and shoved the image into his arms.

"Blair how long have you known?" He said, ashamed.

"Long enough to know what to do next." She said waiting for his response.

"And what would that be?"

"I want a divorce." That was it those four words Chuck was terrified to hear.

"Blair please don't I don't want a –"

"I don't think you're opinion really matters anymore Bass, nothing you say will make me trust you again and once the trust is gone nothing is left." She walked into their bedroom and began packing her things into her suitcase.

"Blair I think you're forgetting that we've just had a baby, would you really want to drag a newborn through a divorce?" He was trying to think of anything that would change her mind, convince her not to leave.

"Preferably not but rather now than later when he'll remember it." Her eyes were cold she knew she had act like a cold hearted bitch in order to get through this without breaking down. "Me and Theo will be going to my mother's old apartment for time being"

"You can't take him Blair- he's my son too!" he growled at her.

"Oh really because when the courts hear how you left your newborn child to have sex with a whore I'm sure they'll deem you as a fit parent."

"Blair you wouldn't let that happen." Chuck suddenly afraid that what Blair said could actually become reality.

"No Chuck I wouldn't because I want you to have a relationship with your son but trust me when I say I am going to have full custody and I'll decide when you can see him."

"Blair I'm Chuck Bass I can buy the judge if I wanted." He warned her.

"Actually you can't considering you never made me sign a prenup and it was while we've been married for the last 2 ½ years you decided to take over your father's company, I will be getting half of Bass industries and probably half of your assets." She smirked she knew she had him beat

Chuck was in shock for the second time in 10 minutes he knew everything she was saying was true.

Blair walked into the nursery and began packing the baby's clothes when she felt Chuck pull her back.

"Wait Blair let's talk about this." He couldn't lose her or the baby he just couldn't.

She walked into the hallway so they didn't wake up Theo, "Ok Bass let's talk, let's talk about how although everyone warned me that you wouldn't change I believed differently and because of that was made to look a fool. Let's talk about how you would leave your pregnant wife for a cheap fuck. Let's talk about how the last couple of years mean nothing to me now and how I wish I'd never met you and how I regret that night in Victrola with every fibre of my being. Let's talk about how you lied in Church when you promised to love me forever."

He grabbed her face between his hands, "I didn't lie."

"Whatever Chuck, I don't believe you, if you still loved me which I doubt you ever did, you wouldn't have cheated." She was sick of his lies.

"I cheated because I was a coward and I didn't want you to leave me –"

Blair interrupted, "That makes no sense Chuck."

'When the doctors told us there maybe major complication in the birth due to the same problems my mother had when she died having me I needed to distance myself and forget about it. I love you too much Blair" he grabbed her hand, "I couldn't live without you."

"That is the biggest crap I've ever heard you asshole. If that were true why did you see her today?"

"To call it off, I knew that once you were fine I had been so stupid and I just wanted to put it in the past." She could feel her resolve crumbling but she had to be strong.

"I don't believe you and even if you did still love me I don't love you." Chuck felt like he'd been shot ... straight in the heart.

...Please review and tell me what you thought


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I am so sorry for the age long update- first there was exams then computer broke and after all that I found myself having writer's block for the last 2 ½ weeks but thanks to the persistence of my friend Gabby and support and praise from twilighted4eternity I seem to of overcome it!

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews from the first chapter I really appreciate it, at first I was so unsure about whether or not to post this fic so those reviews have definitely made me feel like I made the right decision :-D!

For those of you still reading this fic – thank you- I hope to now have weekly updates now schools over and everything, hope you enjoy reading!

Xoxo

Blair heard the elevator doors close behind her and she sighed a breath of relief- she didn't want to keep screaming at Chuck all day. She continued to pack her bags when it dawned on her that she shouldn't be the one to leave, he should, after all this was her apartment to and she didn't want it to be tarnished with the whores she assumed he would be bringing back there.

Blair quickly called for Dorota knowing that no one could pack as efficiently as her. "Dorota, I need you to do me a favour. I need you to drop Chuck's stuff off at the palace, I'll get Arthur to take you then take all the stuff to the suite."

"Miss Blair, why do you want me to drop off Mister. Chuck's stuff off at hotel?"

"Dorota I don't pay you to ask questions! Please just pack Mister Chuck's things and get them out of this apartment as soon as possible." Blair turned around to still see Dorota looking at her, "That will be all Dorota."

Blair walked out the room, leaving Dorota to finish off packing everything of Chuck's. She began in the closet gently taking down his clothes and placing them into the three suitcases that Blair had already pulled out of the closet.

She put in all of his Italian shoes, suits and all of his bathroom products not knowing that she was being watched. Through the crack in the door Blair could see everything; it was physically causing her to shake at the thought of none of Chuck's things not being next to hers anymore. But she knew it would her and her son if she'd allowed him to stay there and ignore the cheating, she pulled herself together when she realised that Dorota had left something out of the suitcase.

Blair walked over to her vanity and grabbed the photo of her and Chuck on their wedding day and she also opened the top right hand drawer taking out a very precious box. As she opened it tears began to form in her eyes. She quickly opened the box to see the Erikson Beamon necklace for the last time she slowly shut it again and put it in the suitcase.

She knew Dorota was watching her to see what she'd do next just as Blair thought everything was finally packed a chequered scarf caught her eye, she quickly grabbed it and shoved it so far into the suitcase she could no longer see it.

"No Miss Blair, Mister Chuck give you that scarf on day he finally admit his love for you." Dorota looked panicked she had no idea what had happened between Blair and Chuck but this must be serious of she was returning his scarf. "You wear Mister Chuck's scarf everyday he was gone to work; you say it is best thing that he has ever given you, why would you not want it no longer?"

"That's enough Dorota, whatever you thought that that scarf meant to me well you're wrong the only thing it signifies is that Chuck never really loved me."

"No you wrong Miss Blair, I see the way he look at you- everyone does- he loves you very much."

Blair sat on the edge of her bed and looked up at her 2nd mother, "If that was true Dorota then why did he cheat on me?" Dorota was in shock she'd never expect Chuck to do this, she didn't know what to say; luckily the baby started to cry so Blair had to leave to feed him.

"Dorota, please can you take Mister Chucks thing away now."

"Yes Miss Blair." She said nodding.

Chuck had gone for a walk, there was no point in trying to reason with Blair now- he knew she was hurt and had every excuse to be, he would have to wait at least an hour to see if she had calmed down a bit, he didn't want to stress her out anymore than he had done. He couldn't believe what an idiot he had been fucking whores behind Blair's back he had risked his marriage for what? A chance to emotionally run away and become the coward gossip girl had labelled him to be. He felt disgusted with himself he swore he wouldn't treat Blair like Nate did- but instead he treated her worse and became the disappointment his father always thought he would be.

He knew Blair would never actually go through with a divorce, it didn't take a genius to realise that Blair had felt the void of a father figure after her dad left and Chuck hoped deep down she wouldn't want to separate her son from his father despite what she'd previously said.

Dorota had successfully dropped off Chuck belongings at the Palace and Blair held Theo in her room looking at the empty space- how ironic that only a few weeks ago she'd been complaining that she needed more wardrobe space for next seasons clothes, and now it seemed like she'd have all the room she'd need. She bent down and whispered into her peaceful baby's ear, "I'm so sorry baby that I couldn't be strong enough to keep your daddy here to be with you all the time" a tear rolled down her cheek, "but I promise you can see him whenever you want." She would not begrudge her child a father.

"Miss Blair?" Blair looked up to see her faithful maid and quickly wiped her face, "I take baby now, for nap?"

"Yes Dorota, thank you," she passed Theo over knowing it probably wouldn't be too long before the Basstard showed up and WW4 started when he realised that his belongings were no longer here and she didn't want Theo waking up his parents arguing. She sat down at her vanity and started to touch up her make up- to make sure she looked perfect. She went to her clothes to pick out something special, to show Chuck what he'd lost. As she stripped down she noticed the slight roundness of her stomach and the extra curves around her thighs and hips; of course Chuck had to look for sex somewhere else, she thought, who'd in their right mind would want her now she was fat. She knew she shouldn't do it but what else could she do, Chuck would be back shortly and this would just be a quick fix, she'd only do it this one time and then never again she promised herself.

Chuck glanced at his watch and decided to return home, Blair would no way be calm right not but the longer he stayed away the angrier she could get he thought. He called Arthur to come pick him up.

"Arthur I need up to pick me up, I'm on 5th."

"I'm sorry Mr Bass but Mrs... Ms... Ms Bass... I mean Waldorf actually has me running an errand." Hearing his driver call Blair by her maiden name felt like a punch to the gut it meant she must have alerted at least some of the staff to her wishes of separation.

"Well can you at least tell me what _**my wife**_ has you doing, considering you are on my pay roll." He said sharply.

Certainly Mr Bass, I have been instructed to make sure that your belongings are safely put into the penthouse of the Palace as your maid- Dorota I believe- had to get back to the apartment quickly...Mr Bass are you still there?" Arthur could hear nothing but heavy breathing on the other side of the line.

Chuck couldn't believe his ears she'd already moved his stuff out of their apartment? How could she do this without even giving him the chance to apologise and make it up to her? How could she just throw him out so quickly? He should have been expecting something like this to happen but he truly thought that she'd forgive him after a few shouting matches and maybe a trip away together, he didn't think that she would actually do any of the stuff she threatened to before, they were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck and she promised to stand by him through anything, which is something he would remind her of.

"...Mr Bass?" Hearing Arthur again brought Chuck back to Earth- he was going to go see Blair right now and they were going to sort this _mistake _out right now.

"Yes Arthur I'm still here I need you here immediately, don't worry about what _**Mrs Bass**_ has told you to do I speak to her about it later."

"Yes Sir."

Chuck hung up and waited in anger.

Blair held back the sobs as she heaved in to the toilet bowl as she had done for many years before but this was the first time since she and Chuck had finally got back together that she'd relapsed. She hated herself for doing it but when she could see the immediate result of today pasta staring back at her instead of inside of her she felt better. She calmly flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth making sure there was no tell tale signs of what she'd been up to.

As she put of her dress she heard the elevator doors open, she took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door. She saw him standing there in the middle of their... her living room... looking furious, that made no sense if anyone had the right to be that angry right now it certainly was not him. She carefully walked over to him and held her composed face.

"Bass, what are you doing here?" She sneered.

"Blair you know this is my home too, I have every right to be here." He walked right up to causing her to lean into the wall.

But she wouldn't be distracted by him or whatever game he was trying to play, "No actually you lost that right when you started sleeping around and making me and your son the joke of the UES."

"No one knew Blair!"

"Oh so that makes it ok? As long as no one finds anything out it's fine? I hate you Chuck Bass and I would regret the day I married you if I hadn't got Theo out of this pitfall relationship." She pushed against him and moved to the side. "If you know what's good for you Chuck you'll leave right now."

"What to the Palace where you've conveniently placed all my possessions?" She looked surprised, how had he known that, she wondered.

"Been having me watched by your PI again Chuck? Mature. I guess that's what I should have been doing instead of feeling sorry for you having to work such long hours!"

"We've been over this Blair I thought I was going to lose you and you didn't seem to care- all you cared about was the baby."

"So what you were jealous- poor Chuck no cares about what he has to say? Yes Chuck I was willing to put our baby's life before mine and I would do so again. Are you telling me you regret him?" If he replied yes then she swore right then she would take Theo away from him forever.

"No of course not, I just thought I was going to lose you possibly both of you and I couldn't handle it." He was pleading for her to be able to see why he did it. "I love you Blair, both of you, don't end what we have over a stupid mistake."

"What do we have Chuck? We have a broken marriage, a relationship lacking trust and honesty. You say you love me yet you were so easily persuade to repeat this _mistake_ as you call it for over 2 months at the risk of our marriage, our family. I've already heard everything you're going to say Chuck and while I may have believed the excuses before I won't now and nor will I ever forgive you; so just leave my home... for good." She turned away from him so he'd finally get the message and stared to walk to the kitchen.

"Blair" when she didn't turn back around he knew it was over, "give Theo a hug for me- tell him I'll see him soon and that... I'm truly sorry," he spoke quietly and turned to leave his home for the last time.

A/N Thanks for reading, hope it was worth the wait! Please review and let me know what you thought :-D.

Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hi sorry for the long wait, just been really busy and the whole Eva thing in season 4 annoyed me so I just didn't feel any inspiration and then school got busy, but would just like to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed- I try and respond to each one but in case I forgot I'd just like to say thanks and that I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me you're enjoying it****!**

**Thanks also to my lovely beta twilighted4eternity for being so patient and encouraging!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of its characters- because if I did Chuck and Blair would be together by now. **

"_You're such a disappointment"_

Chuck could hear his dead father's words so clearly, the words he never wanted to hear, but always earned, if his father was still here Bart would not hesitate in letting him know how Chuck had once again let him down and how he was still acting like the 16 year old boy he used to be. Chuck sat in the Palace bar alone swirling his scotch round and round trying to understand how he caused his life to become so fucked up.

All his life, he wanted Blair Waldorf, he may have not have realised it for a while but the want had always been there- waiting to be unleashed and when he saw her at Victrola he knew there was no denying it any longer. He wanted her forever.

He sat there trying to find someone to blame for all this, to take away the guilt of hurting his family but his thoughts kept coming up short._'Why had he done it?'_ that was easy to answer; he was weak _'how had he done it'_ was a completely different question. How could he have possibly even thought about sleeping with some second rate whore with his Blair at home? He was at the Palace bar attempting to somewhat numb the aching pain; by his fifth straight scotch he couldn't stand up- Matt the bartender knew the Basses well enough to know to make a call before his boss could be spotted by paps like this.

_Ring ring ring_

"Miss Blair, a Mr Matt on phone for you" Dorota whispered trying not to wake the baby.

"Thank you Dorota" she took a deep breath wondering what she would found out now, "Hello?"

"Mrs Bass, we have a... situation at the Palace bar... Mr Bass is..."

Blair didn't know what to do, if she went to Chuck's aid now when would she stop; but if she didn't then the press could find out and she didn't want the divorce effecting Bass industries- after all it was her son's inheritance "Matt is it? Keep Mr Bass in your eye sight; I'll be there in 5 minutes." This is the last time, she told herself.

She called for the limo and told Dorota she would be back shortly. Calmly walking into the bar she spotted him easily- slouched over the bar, trying to order yet another drink.

"LOOK YOU WORK FOR ME SO YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME WHEN I CAN AND CANNOT HAVE A DRINK!" Oh god this was so embarrassing, Blair hurried over to him before Chuck could cause even more damage.

"Mr Bass I'm just follow-"the scared bartender was trying to reason with him when he spotted Blair. "Mrs Bass there you are." You could practically feel the relief radiating off of him.

"Matt your dismissed" she nodded submissively at him.

"Blair what what are you doing here?" Chuck looked bewildered as if he were hallucinating.

"I'm here to save your sorry ass once again, don't say anything let's just get you upstairs" she said trying to pull him to his feet.

"Let's go home Blair" Chuck wrapped his arm around her waist.

Blair knew this was going to happen, he was manipulating her into letting him back into their home "Chuck" she tried to pull out of his tight grip, "this doesn't change anything, you are going to your suite and I am going to the apartment, just because you drank yourself into a embarrassing stupor in a pathetic attempt to self destruct doesn't mean that I'm going to feel sorry for you and take you back."

"Blair I never asked for your sympathy" Chuck looked disgusted with himself for misreading the signs- Blair's outburst had suddenly sobered him up and cut him deep. "In fact I never asked for your help at all, it was your need to feel important again that drove you back here to feel like my pillar of strength once more, when in actual fact I am surprisingly capable of catching an elevator on my own. Unless you want to give me a good fuck- get out of my hotel." He couldn't help but smirk as he threatened her, as before the divorce took place Chuck was still in control.

"Chuck you'll regret this, I promise I'll make you sorry for talking to me like that." Before he had a chance to reply he had a chance to reply she stormed out of the bar. Shit, I just made things about 100 times worse, Chuck thought.

Blair ran out of the Place straight into an unsuspecting passerby, "Can't you watch wher-"she looked up mid-rant and saw a familiar handsome face, "Carter? W-What are you doing here?" It wasn't often that Blair was caught off guard but obviously today was just going to be one of those days.

"Hello beautiful," he leant down and kissed her cheek, he still looked the same but somehow better; his hair had gone darker and slightly longer and his body looked more built up than she could remember. "How are you?"

"I'm good, never better actually," she lied through her teeth.

"Liar" he smirked. Blair was just like him; never let anyone know anything and that way you're safe. She looked annoyed, she hadn't seen Carter since he left her during her attempt at self destruction.

"What's with the glare? Not glad to see me, Waldorf?" Carter said attempting to get her wound up.

"No Carter. I'm afraid I'm not. I'll ask again what are you doing here? The last time I heard you were hiding from the Russians."

"A big misunderstanding I assure you," he replied with a nonchalant shrug, "and how could I not stop by here when I found out that this would be one of the best places to find you, Waldorf…" he said with a seductive smile.

"I thought it was clear that when you decided to up and leave me when I needed someone the most that we were no longer friends. Also encase you hadn't heard, which I doubt very much, it's Bass now"

She didn't see the flicker of hurt in his eyes, he was Carter Baizen, and he didn't care about anything other than who to scam next to fund his lazy lifestyle.

"Yes I had heard, however I also heard what was said in the bar just now about the upcoming split of the great Waldorf Bass household so I didn't think you would actually mind." He knew he would catch her off guard about overhearing hers and Chuck's conversation- after all the entire bar was empty and she probably thought she had gotten away with it.

"You heard wrong"

"Oh I don't think so, I think you've come to your senses and finally seen that Chuck isn't able to be what you need." He was pushing her; but he needed to, he wanted to break through this facade she had put up if he had any chance of making her believe him.

"Carter, this is none of your business, even if it were true. As much as this has been _interesting_ I have to go back home"

"What to little Theo Bass? I have to say Blair I'm not surprised at how attached you are to him, I hear he looks just like you."

"How do you know what he looks like?" She was bewildered, why had Carter been looking into her family- was it something to do with Chuck?

"I bumped into your stepfather today; he couldn't wait to show me the baby photos"

She knew he was lying, but she needed to find out why, it was getting late and she needed to be with Theo, but she couldn't help but prove him wrong "No he looks like Chuck, everyone says so, and you didn't see Cyrus because he's in Paris"

"You're wrong he's like you in the eyes, the mouth, even the ears- definitely all Waldorf. And ok you've caught me out- I've been following you for a while, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." He tried to step toward her but she immediately stepped back.

"Carter, you left me, I'm married and I have a baby, I don't know what game you're playing but leave me alone. Nothing more would please me than for you to move out of my way and let me go home."Blair said in a threatening voice.

"Oh Blair I can definitely think of more enjoyable ways of pleasing you…" Carter smirked.

The lecherous remark reminded her too much her bad boy husband she tried to push past him.

"Carter –"

"No, you don't get to talk anymore. You say I left you but I'm not like that, I'm not like them. I left because I cared about you."

The joking manner he had been hiding behind disappeared. It was replaced with such a solemn gravity that she wished he would maintain the light-hearted mocking façade he had kept up when she first ran into him.

"Now you and Chuck are... well let's just say my gag order has been released." Finally he could tell Blair what he had been thinking about for the last few years.

She didn't know what was happening, one minute she was arguing with her soon to be ex-husband and now Carter fucking Baizen- a man she hadn't seen for years- was telling her about hidden feelings he had for her.

**A/N- Hope it was worth the wait, let me know what you thought of Carters return, and just generally the whole chapter!**


End file.
